Rainy Days
by Frozen Shatter
Summary: Sebastian is doing his normal duty after Ciel goes to sleep; patrol the manor. When the screaming of his master echoes throughout the halls and the roaring storm, the raven will have to find any means possible to comfort his Young Master.


Author's note: I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters or the manga/anime. All credit for the characters go to Yana Toboso.)

Sebastian patrolled the halls of the Phantomhive manor with his slender fingers latched onto the candles, his vibrant eyes shimmering in the thick darkness of the night. A bolt of thunder shredded the suffocating blackness that hung in the air like a blanket, highlighting the raven's nicely sculpted face. His shoes clicked delicately on the polished wooden floors as the inky black air seeped back inside the halls, his eyes narrowed as he searched for anything out of place, alert. The air was forever stagnate as the rain battered at the estate vigorously, a boom rattling the silence like a scorching hot knife through butter.

Sebastian snapped his head up as a blood curtling scream echoed throughout the manor, his eyes widening slightly.

"Young Master!"

The demon was upon his masters door within a matter of seconds and popped it open, being as silent as possible as his forehead creased with the folds of his skin.

"My Lord, is something amiss?" he asked, his velvety voice like a gentle caress to the eardrum. He stepped inside the room and kicked the door shut with his heel, awaiting an answer.

Silence.

Sebastian padded over to the bed and set the candles on the desk with a glint of worry crawling to his face. His breath hitched as he saw Ciel, his teal haired master, huddled on the bed under the covers with violent shivers racketeering his frail body.

"Young Master-"

"Stay away!"

The raven immediately stopped the foot in the air that was moving towards Ciel, faltering and letting it click down on the floor with his lips pursed. He realized he was extending a hand towards his little Lord, dropping it to his side with his fingers flexing in anticipation.

Ciel fumbled with the blankets that tangled with his limbs, looking up at his butler with wild, mismatched eyes and his chest heaving. He pulled his knees to his chest and pressed the back of his head against the headboard of the bed, his vibrant orbs wide with his ebony lashes caressing his cheeks.

"Please calm yourself, Bocchan."

The Earl slowly calmed his heavy and desperate breaths with his lungs aching, opening his eyes hesitantly. Sebastian slowly drew closer and sat at the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to the boy once more. To the demon's surprise, Ciel reached out and laced their fingers together with his head bowed and his teal hair shadowing his face like a curtain.

"Stay," he whispered weakly. "Please..."

Sebastian's crimson eyes grew even larger and he held his breath as Ciel murmured these words, tightening his hold on his hand slightly.

"M-my Lord?"

A bolt of lightening flashed in the sky and a roaring boom followed, rolling into the manor. The Earl froze with fear invading his face, holding a vice like grip on the raven's hand. Sebastian tugged at the hand and pulled Ciel against his broad chest, enveloping him in an embrace. He rested his cheek against the top of Ciel's head and inhaled deeply, stroking boy's back gently as he murmured soothing words.

"I'm here, Young Master. You're safe with me. You are outside of the cage, do not fret."

The raven rested his face in the crook of Ciel's neck, nuzzling it while blowing small tendrils of warm air. Ciel shivered and tilted his head back with his eyes closed, the vivid horrors of the nightmare melting away with his butler's feathery touch. It was strange to the demon as why the young Earl was acting this way, considering he was ways independent and strong. But now, he looked like a lost kitten in a harsh storm. As a test, Sebastian flicked his tongue along the boy's neck, who shuddered with delicious delight in response. The raven pulled Ciel into his lap and held him closer, still nuzzling the boy. The Earl wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and exhaled the air he was holding, burying his face into his chest. As his eyes fluttered open, Sebastian trained his gaze to the glimmering jewels.

_Such purity within those colorful pools,_ the butler thought. _That not even I, a demon, can taint._

"You should sleep, my Lord," the raven said quietly. Ciel hesitated before giving a tiny nod, his arms sliding off of Sebastian's neck and falling to his knees. He crawled back under the silky covers, cringing as a bolt of thunder ripped the midnight sky.

"S-Sebastian...?"

"Yes, Bocchan?"

Ciel peeked up at his butler before reluctantly saying, "Stay with me. Until I fall asleep." The demon let out an 'aha' and smiled warmly, closing his crimson eyes with a tilt of his head as his ebony locks shadowed one side of his face.

"Of course, Young Master."

The rain battered down harder and the wind whistled as Sebastian sat in a chair, folding his hands and placing them under his nose as he watched the Earl with interest.

"Since I'm here, may I have the liberty of presenting a lullaby?"

"That isn't necessary," Ciel said coldly, his voice clipped and glazed with annoyance. Sebastian chuckled with his eyes sparkling in the darkness, rising to his feet. He padded over to the Earl and leaned down with a smile, kissing Ciel's forehead as the teal haired boy began to flush, his face turning scarlet.

"Yes, Bocchan."


End file.
